User blog:TNickxx/A support champion concept
Ever since the link gun from unreal tournament I liked the idea of powering up your teammates by being near them, while they protect you. And the current mechanics around supports are revolving around being a heal bot, while providing utility (i.e. being a nuissance with crowd controls), that you can mostly get around with strats or bursting the carries, before the support can do something. There is only Soraka whose low-cd heal makes her more threatening than the other support champions, but even she feels bland and tasteless. You get to run around, stay away from danger, yet close enough to stay within healing range. It's like playing that one douche kid that always played tough, just like the rest of his friends, but mostly stood in the background, cheering for that one tough guy to do all the punching, and in fact being a little bitch. I present to you, Pranaya. She is a Piltoverian science student that unlocked the secrets to altering and manipulating life force. Hence, she was kicked out of her university because what she did was considered to be practicing withcraft and not real science, mostly by her jealous comrades. She moved to Zaun to continue her research, but also sell her services to those in need of protection and safety. Passive: Pranaya's basic attack have no wind up time, only a short recharge time. Instead, they immediately link her to her target, dealing damage for the duration they are linked. The damage scales with AD and some AP, but also attack speed which also increases number of damage ticks over the duration. Attack speed also slightly reduces the recharge time. The link can be broken when the target moves a little further outside of her attack range. Basic attacks can not be canceled, and Pranaya keeps facing her opponents during the movement. Q: For a few seconds, all abilites and auto attacks have a longer cast range. This ability can be cast at any point during Power Beam to pull Pranaya to her target, without the benefits of increased range if it would be otherwise on cooldown. W: Matter Acceleration Field Pranaya overcharges her gun, channeling for a brief moment. The gun fires in a target direction, creating a short lived, one directional portal that enables Pranaya and her allies to move through. The portal is functional only for a brief second after Pranaya uses it. Teleportation is almost immediate, but creating the portal can be interrupted during the time it is being channeled. If this ability is cast during Power Beam, it will send a shockwave through the link, stunning enemies near Pranaya or the Power Beamed champion. E: High Density Energy Shield Passive: Pranaya's gun saps a portion of health nearby minions and champions lose, gaining Density (gains reduced health from minions). Density charges the High Density Energy Shield. Charges are depleted slowly while out of combat. Active: Fires an energized orb in a direction, that damages enemies it passes through. Deals reduced damage to minions. If it collides with a friendly champion, they are shielded based on Density stacks acquired since the last shield. The shield lasts indefinitely, but is lost when another champion is shielded. The shield can be regenerated slowly if it hits the same previous shield holder, and if the holder has at least some of the shield left. The shield will regenerate to it's initial strength, regardless of Density stacks. Consecutive shield's don't stack, and don't strengthen the shield further. All stacks are lost upon shielding a champion. No stacks are lost if no champion is hit. Health enemy units lose from the orb will power up the shield. The shield has a maximum threshold that increases with Pranaya's level. If the gun is linked to a Power Beamed champion, the champion will be immediately shielded. Example: If I hit a champion and shield them for 240 health,and if I fired the gun again at the same champion with no stacks, or less stacks than previously, it would regenerate the shield over a few seconds back to 240 health, and I would lose all stacks of Density. But if the target has no shield left, and I have more stacks than before, It would shield them for a better shield. R: Power Beam Links to a target champion. If the champion is a friendly champion, they briefly become invulnerable and untargetable. Afterwards, both Pranaya and they gain bonus movement speed when moving towards enemy champions or towers. Pranaya also gains slightly less movement speed even if they are not moving towards enemy champions or towers. Also, the linked champion gains % of their maximum health as If she links to an enemy champion, the target is slowed over 3 seconds, increasing towards the end of the duration. During this time, any movement impairing effects the target suffers will echo in a radius around the linked champion, affecting nearby enemy units aswell. During Power Beam, Pranaya can not auto attack (because her gun is used from something else, duh), but she can cast her other basic abilites, with different effects. Pranaya is all about maneuverability and shielding her allies. With powerfull pre-6 pokes she can charge her shield and create great engagement opportunities with her portal. In teamfights, Pranaya's ultimate offers great disengagement and engagement potential, locking high-profile target's down before they can get to her carry or engaging in a hot pursuit for the enemies' damage dealers. Pranaya can shield herself with her E, firing it and then using the portal to get ahead of it, or casting the portal on top of herself, followed by E, to immediately shield herself. Pranaya has a scientific, withdrawn and objective personality. Looking mostly for results and newfindings, rather than the thrill of acquiring them, she will risk her wellbeing and wellbeing of others for scientific breakthroughs. As a matter of fact, she barely knows how her gun works, especially what it will do when linked to a something. She is epecially interested in finding out what the gun would do to sentient beings like Blitzcrank or the undead, like Sion. While many inovators would admire her and call her brave (say Viktor), some more conservative (like the scientist at the Howling Abyss) would call her crazy and diabolical. And while many more labels are being stuck to her, in Zaun's job boards she describes herself as "The Health Preservation Technician". Category:Custom champions